


我想记得

by TheHiddenSword



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenSword/pseuds/TheHiddenSword
Summary: NPC全员无CP，排名无先后。没什么主线，只是一些关于回忆的小故事，就是想记录一下这段满载着爱的旅途。一共一万字，不小心写太多。大部分都是臆想和编造，写完完全没（敢）再看。





	我想记得

**Author's Note:**

> | 再见不是再见，而是期待再次见面。  
| 爱永不熄灭。

人最大的烦恼，就是记性太好。  
——东邪西毒

————

或许这个世界上，每一段旅程的终结都是相似的。  
大家穿上学士服，嘻嘻哈哈丢起帽子，快门闪烁定格画面，每一张脸都洋溢着青春和快乐的气息。  
然后你们一起花上几天的时间告别，穿过城市的大街小巷，在KTV唱到声嘶力竭，在酒精的作用下抱头痛哭。  
然后大家笑着挥手告别，有些人便是再也不曾相见。  
但有些故事，总是与众不同。

/////////

时针指向十一点，原本喧闹的排练室逐渐归于安静。  
蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，看着镜子里的自己。  
年轻人的轮廓仍旧有着少年时的影子，抿嘴微笑的时候，仿佛时间根本没有走过。  
微信提示音突然响起，蔡徐坤楞了一下，从放在一旁的包里摸出手机。  
发信人是个熟悉的名字，他抬头看了看正坐在排练室另一头的陈立农，后者则冲着他露出了一个熟悉的微笑。  
“不说点什么嘛？”  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，点开回复界面，手指却悬停在键盘上方久久没有按下去。  
经过了这么久，大家最终还是走到了今天。  
要说什么呢？  
蔡徐坤忍不住想起，大约半年前的某次合体时，他还在无奈地开玩笑问大家什么时候才能长大，等大家都长大了自己就不用再做“老父亲”。  
那次的情景，他非常清楚得记得。

因为行程的原因，九个人时隔许久终于再次合体，自然是闹腾得不行，孩子们你一言我一语，恨不得把主办方的房顶掀开，蔡徐坤只得在工作人员每次前来制止时表情诚恳赔礼道歉，然后转头试图拉住这一匹匹脱缰到就差没在舞台上打滚的野马。  
……  
……彦俊，你怎么还真的在舞台上打滚了，你的洁癖都是假的吗？  
正廷，你不要喊了，行，结束我们去吃烤肉，先不要喊了……  
丞丞，你放开小鬼！他先动的手也不行，放开！  
不要跳那个台子，你要是摔了怎么办啊农农！你怎么还鼓掌啊小尤？  
子异，不要跟小贾打游戏了，管一管……  
……  
蔡徐坤真的试图控制一下的，只是没试图住。  
毕竟一控八太难了，而且这八个还非常擅长恃宠而骄，一个个都皮得不同寻常。

蔡徐坤至今还记得他头上冉冉升起的“绝望”二字。  
当队长可太累了。  
尤其是当这群孩子们的队长，他想。

可现在他马上就要卸下队长重担了，但为什么反而轻松不起来呢？  
孩子终于长大后，连他们离家的心酸也要一起感受，或许就是做父亲应该承担的吧。  
他眨了眨眼，自嘲得想。然后趁无人注意抬手，悄悄按了按自己的眼角。

/////////

陈立农偷偷叹气。  
他是觉得现在排练室的气氛太过凝重，于是发了条信息给蔡徐坤，但是后者却没有什么反应，反而莫名其妙苦笑了一下。  
陈立农抓了抓头。  
“bro。”王子异的声音响起，“去跑会步吗？”  
陈立农回头，看到后者正一脸诚恳看着自己，手中还拿着他锻炼时专用的水杯。  
被这么诚恳的“健身教练”盯上了，就算是陈立农也毫无反抗之力，只得点头应允。  
走廊上的灯管有些老旧，昏暗的白光洒在地板上，陈立农看着面前王子异的背景，略微有些恍惚。  
他记得不久之前，自己也经历过这样的场景。

陈立农出道前并没有去过美国，成团后的LA甚至可以说是他的第一次远距离旅行。  
邻家男孩出远门，多多少少还是有些紧张。一边想着接下来要做什么，一边在酒店收拾行李的陈立农，被突如其来的敲门声打断了思绪。  
“农农，我和小尤要去健身房看一看，你要去吗？”王子异从门口伸进来半个身体，问道。  
“啊！”陈立农连忙从包里拿出随身携带的眼药水，“好啊，我要去！”  
“什么什么，我也去！”  
像是听到了这边的对话，对面黄明昊的门突然打开，最年少的那位飞速窜了出来，挂在了一边尤长靖的身上。  
“哎好热哦！你走开！”尤长靖象征性地挣扎了一下，便任由黄明昊黏黏糊糊地拉扯着自己。  
陈立农原本还有些不适应，被熟悉的几位一闹便放松了不少。  
他笑着应和，装好房卡后关门，跟在兄弟们身后向前走去。  
真好啊，他想。我们是ninepercent啊，这是荣耀来着，没有什么东西可怕的，我们都可以一起面对的。  
无论遇到什么，我们都可以这样打打闹闹一路向前走，真是太好了。

但是走廊再长，也终有尽头。  
面前王子异顿了一下，回头冲着陈立农招了招手，提前一步走进了身侧的健身房。  
陈立农闭眼，抬手捏了捏有些酸涩的鼻尖。  
然后跟上了队友的脚步。

/////////

王子异低头操纵着面前的跑步机。  
设定坡度，速率，跑步时间，王子异缓慢地花了平时三倍的时间来仔细研究这些并不重要的数据，直到后进来的陈立农都开始跑起来了，他才点下了确认键。  
王子异看向面前的墙壁。  
这里的跑步机是靠墙放的，面前正对的墙上挂着一块LED广告牌，时不时会播放一些蛋白粉之类的宣传。他之前觉得这个广告挺烦的，但是今天突然开始觉得有些不舍。  
怎么跑个步，都还能继续胡思乱想。  
王子异在内心自嘲了一下，调快了一些步率。  
他喜欢运动，不仅喜欢自己运动，也喜欢敦促其他兄弟们一起。不仅仅为了保持健康，也因为运动可以驱散许多没必要的情绪和压力，让他可以更快地调整心态面对接下来的挑战。  
但是为什么，即使是高速奔跑的现在，也仍旧没有办法消去脑内自动浮现的一幕幕画面。  
他记得太多。

王子异活了这么多年，只看过一次日出。  
其实那次并没有节目里看到的那么浪漫，严格来说还挺兵荒马乱的。  
他一向有晨跑的习惯，早起几个小时不算什么，于是便肩负了叫大家起床的重任。其他人都好说，范丞丞和小鬼这两个人可是让他犯了老难。  
两位起床困难户睡得非常分散，一个在房车里，另一个在帐篷中。房车里的还好说，实在不行可以开到地方了再喊，帐篷却还得提前收拾。  
“起来了，小鬼。”一贯温柔的王子异有些绝望地摇了摇卷成一团的王琳凯，后者不知是真的没听见还是装死，一点反馈都没有。  
“哎呀，你这样没用的！”朱正廷一边掀帘子钻进帐篷，一边说，“我都把范丞丞薅起来了，怎么小鬼还没起来。”  
说着，便直接一巴掌拍在了小鬼的屁股上：“起来了王琳凯！起来了！太阳晒屁股了！”  
被暴力仙子直接打醒的小鬼只得皱着小脸，委屈兮兮地爬了起来，哼哼唧唧地去一边洗漱。  
当然，在等日出的时候范丞丞和小鬼又睡着了，幸而在太阳跃出地平线的前一刻，王子异终于狠下心把两个小孩大力摇醒。  
不然万一错过了，可能会一直遗憾下去。他想。  
我们没有错过，我们一起经历了无数个日出和日落。

明天的太阳还是会照常升起，和以往千百个日子一样。  
但是今天道别过后，我们是否还能有一起看光芒照亮整片大地的机会呢。  
咸涩的液体滴落在嗡嗡作响的跑步机履带上，和汗水一起卷入机器，消失无踪。

/////////

“他们好健康，真的还在跑步。”  
尤长靖对身边的黄明昊说。  
Justin伸脑袋看了看健身房里的两个身影，笑道：“是啊。我们赶快跑，不要让子异抓到我们。”  
二人悄悄从健身房门口移开，向着他们原本的目的地卫生间走去。  
“好啦，你在这里等我好不好？”  
尤长靖歪了歪头，看向黄明昊。  
见后者点头，马来甜心说了句爱你，便走进了走廊尽头的独立房间。  
其实他并不想上厕所。  
尤长靖站在洗手池边，看着镜子里的自己。  
他眨眼，镜子里的身影也跟着眨眼；他抬手，镜子里的身影也跟着抬手。  
他擦掉眼角忍不住的泪水，打开水龙头，低头捧水洗脸，镜子里的尤长靖也一切跟着照做。  
“小贾。”尤长靖的声音有点闷闷的，被水声盖掉了大半，“其实我既不想上厕所，也不会怕。我只是……”  
我只是什么？  
我只是不想呆在压抑的空间里，我只是不想离开，我只是想单独待一会，但我又不想一个人。  
有些话尤长靖说过不止一次，他自然一直记得。

尤长靖曾经在一次旅途中，问过范丞丞，“想没想过，如果真的解散了怎么办。”  
有镜头在的时候，范丞丞没有正面回答这个问题。但是晚上睡前二人摸索着到厨房找夜宵时，对方却给了他一个称不上是答案的回复。  
“我不知道。”范丞丞一边翻着冰箱，一边闷声说道。  
“嗯？”尤长靖一下没反应过来对方在说什么。  
后者从冰箱里拖出两袋面包，砰地一声关上冰箱门，一边招呼尤长靖来桌边一起坐下，一边解释。  
“就是今天你在车上问我的，解散了怎么办。我不知道。”  
尤长靖在对方身边坐下，接过递来的一片面包，涂上一点番茄酱。  
“我也不知道。”尤长靖说，“我觉得我们就像个伞，虽然不常见面，但是其实我会觉得一直有个伞在那边，你知道吗……”  
范丞丞点了点头，眼镜后的双眼微垂，看不清表情。  
“我不太想这个事。不太敢想。”  
尤长靖拍了拍对方的肩膀。虽然他经常自诩是全团的“小忙内”，但是在这个时候，内心“兄长”的那部分还是让他想要安慰一下有些低落的弟弟。  
“被我发现了！！”  
但是内心组织的词还没想好，便被突然闯入的炮仗精打断了情绪。  
“好啊，你们两个藏起来吃夜宵！！”  
小鬼推门长驱直入，一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“是谁让我监督你们减肥的！”  
原本还在伤感的范丞丞一秒钟收了情绪，飞速抓起面前的面包，在小鬼飞身抢夺的前一秒提前占据先机。  
见突袭失败，小鬼转而窥伺尤长靖手中已经咬了一口的食物，口中反复念叨着“让我吃一口，就一口。”  
没事的，他想。  
是这些人的话，即使不再有团了，即使以后很少再见面了，那把伞也不会被其他人拿走，它会一直在。

但是，即使心里反复告诉自己一切都不会变，也还是会害怕。  
“你不要哭啊。”黄明昊的声音从厕所门外传来，“你看你昊哥多坚强，你不要哭……”  
尤长靖用袖子擦掉脸上的水，盯着镜子内双眼通红的自己。

/////////

“就……长靖，你别哭了……”  
黄明昊的声音逐渐变得有些没有底气。  
他抿了抿嘴，抬手有些粗鲁地擦了擦自己的眼眶。  
黄明昊一向是个坚强的小孩。受伤扭脚他不会哭，被anti攻击他也不会哭。  
只是……会有没有软肋存在的人吗？  
少年叹了口气，背靠着厕所门边的墙壁，微微抬头看向天花板上有些昏暗的灯管，以及上面扑棱棱反复撞墙的蛾子。  
他一直不喜欢这个灯，一方面是因为太暗了，另一方面是因为总是招来虫子。  
黄明昊倒是不怕虫，只是不喜欢。陈立农尝试过很多次安利大家一起抓虫子，包括黄明昊在内的所有人都严词拒绝了对方。  
但是随着离别越来越近，他甚至觉得连这蛾子都显得眉清目秀了起来。  
他记得很多，记得一起滑过的滑板吹过的风，也永远记得一起呆过的廊坊大厂。

“真的假的，谁发现的啊？”范丞丞看着黄明昊熟练地拉开窗帘打开柜子，有些惊讶。  
“很多人都知道啊，你们太落伍了！”黄明昊有些骄傲地钻进柜子，扭动着调了调姿势，“这地方摄像头拍不到，可以安心睡。”  
“少胡扯了！”站在一边的朱正廷也伸头过来看，“我听说是昨天才发现的这个风·水·宝·地，只是没来得及来看！”  
朱正廷一字一顿地评价这张“床”，边说还边敲了敲柜门。  
“哎呦哎呦，别敲！”躺在里面的黄明昊被震了一下，连忙出言制止。  
“就是，我看这地不赖，你别给敲散了……哎妈！”范丞丞试图伸头进来观察地形，被黄明昊一把推了出去，一个重心不稳坐在了朱正廷脚上。  
朱正廷连忙后退两步：“范丞丞！你胖了！”  
范丞丞不顾朱正廷的人身攻击，从地上坐起来后，就试图将柜门关上把黄明昊关在里面。  
黄明昊反应迅捷如电，迅速和范丞丞开始一场不分胜负的拉锯战。  
“喊爸爸我就放你出来！”范丞丞一边使力还一边嘴炮。  
但是刚被坐了脚的朱正廷迅速加入战斗，一把拦住范丞丞的腰向后拉扯，口中还念念有词说有仇报仇有怨抱怨。  
范丞丞自然双拳不敌四手，黄明昊一个闪身便从柜子里爬了出来。  
少年一边喊着“看看谁才是爸爸”一边抓了范丞丞的痒，见对方即将挣脱朱正廷的钳制，马上转身就跑。  
范丞丞一边喊着有种你别跑，来跟爸爸一决胜负，一边狂奔追去。  
拐角林彦俊被二人接连撞了个满怀，忍不住喊着“喂这里是睡觉的地方，你们要拆房子吗？”一边闪开了跟着跑出来的朱正廷。  
虽然那也不是睡觉的地方，但是那响彻走廊吸引了无数目光的笑声，他觉得自己永远都不会忘记。

黄明昊知道自己再也回不到那个，一起打个瓶盖就可以快乐很久的过去了。  
他知道虽然自己还可以和一些人一起并肩前行，但是另一些，那些会在身后犀利吐槽的人、会一边翻白眼一边替自己拦住身后人的人、会在自己的哀求下和自己鬼鬼祟祟下楼打篮球的人……  
“尤长靖，你弄得我也想哭了。”黄明昊道，“不知道以后还能不能一起打球。”  
他看着窗外的夜空，那路边闪烁白色光芒的便利店，早已不再是当年的那间好时。

/////////

“你要喝草莓口味的还是橙子口味的？”带着口罩的林彦俊声音有些闷。  
虽然已经接近凌晨，四周应该不再会有蹲点的粉丝，他和范丞丞还是全副武装带好帽子口罩才敢下楼买点吃的。  
“都行。”范丞丞对着冰激凌柜翻了半天，也不知道在找什么。  
林彦俊突然没头没尾地开口：“你看过东邪西毒嘛？”  
对方有些疑惑回头看了过来，停顿后摇了摇头：“我只看了东成西就。”  
林彦俊点了点头，苦笑：“就……里面有句台词我很喜欢。”  
“他说，如果什么都可以忘掉，以后的每天都是新的开始，你说这多开心。”  
范丞丞愣了一下。  
林彦俊也不知道自己为什么会这么说。  
他一向是九个人里比较“文艺”的那个，所以他假想过很多次最后一天会是怎样的。  
但是这一天真正到来的时候，看起来和往日并没有任何区别。  
他们排练、笑闹、说屁话、点外卖，然后深夜剪刀石头布，输了的下来给大家买夜宵。  
这间便利店比全时大很多，关东煮也种类齐全，但林彦俊时不时还是会怀念当年的那间小商店。  
如果忘记就不会伤感，但是他总是会想起那些一直记得的曾经。

“欸，我没有讲过吼，其实我洁癖还蛮严重的。”  
林彦俊躺在床上，抓了抓脸。  
坐在一边吃着麻辣烫的陈立农喝了口汤才回答，“不啊，其实大家都知道耶。”  
相对年长的那位看着对方嘴上粘的辣椒籽，忍不住笑出了声。  
“不是，就……”他有些坏心眼地在脑海中组织了一下语言，“就是，如果是以前的话，有人在我卧室吃麻辣烫我是会生气的哦。”  
然后林彦俊成功看到了陈立农惊慌失措，一边连声道歉一边试图将麻辣烫的盖子盖上。  
“没事没事……”忍不住破功笑出声，林彦俊摆了摆手，“现在已经没有啦。就，我觉得偶像练习生改变了我很多。”  
刚被林彦俊开解过的陈立农马上放下筷子，诚恳地看向对方。  
“以前我很多没想过会做的事情，都在这里慢慢接受了。”林彦俊道，“就像我们刚刚聊的吼，我觉得我们都在变好。你一定可以出道，然后被更多人喜欢这样子。”  
陈立农点点头，刚想说什么，却被开门的声音打断。  
蔡徐坤探头进来，和房间里的二人打了个招呼，道：“我们在房间烧螺蛳粉火锅，你们要来一起吃吗？”  
“螺蛳粉，那是什么？”林彦俊有些疑惑，陈立农的眼睛倒是肉眼可见得亮了起来。  
“就，很好吃就是了！”  
“我怎么觉得你有阴谋。”林·直觉奇准·彦俊从床上坐了起来，笑着回道。  
“真的很好吃！”陈立农诚恳推荐，“上次我在隔壁宿舍有吃到！”  
不知为何，林彦俊觉得蔡徐坤和陈立农在怂恿自己的时候，表情有一丝诡异。  
但他还是站起身欣然应邀，并且带头出着如何躲避宿管使用违章电器的点子。  
他没想到等下的自己试图夺门而逃却被拦住去路，也没想到这个神秘的臭味可以在他鼻尖萦绕三天之久，即使他每天晚上都淋浴接近三小时，也没能阻止味道的蔓延。  
林彦俊发过誓，说以后再也不吃螺蛳粉了。  
但是他突然觉得，记忆中的那碗东西，似乎的确可以称得上美味。

林彦俊将原本已经放入购物篮的酸辣牛肉面拿出来，将旁边那自己曾经发誓再也不碰的快餐盒放了进来。  
他趁着和自己一起来的友人正在结账，抬手飞速擦掉眼角溢出的液体。  
重要的不是吃什么，而是和什么人，在什么地方一起度过。  
叮铃的声音随着便利店门的打开响起。  
林彦俊拎着塑料袋走入夜色。

/////////

“我不想忘记。”  
楼梯上了一半，林彦俊听到身后的范丞丞突然这么说。  
他回头，看向突然站定的年轻男孩。  
范丞丞带着帽子，口罩被拉下来，挂在下巴上。  
“就是，你刚刚说的，忘记是不是更好什么的。”范丞丞一边说一边抬头，撇了撇嘴眼看有些想要掉眼泪，“我不想忘记，我想记得。”  
真不够丢人的。  
范丞丞在内心骂了自己一句。  
他知道自己很爱哭，哭泣是自己表达感情的一种方式，但是他本来不想哭的。  
至少不能我一个人哭吧。  
他吸了吸鼻子，看着有些慌张从楼梯上走下来的林彦俊，抬手擦掉了没忍住的泪水，顺便将粘上泪珠的眼镜拿了下来。  
这是个限定团，范丞丞早就有心理准备。只是无论之前做了多少的心理建设，真的走到了分岔路口，还是没办法完全冷静地说出那句再见。  
他们几个一起经历了太多，有太多外人所不知的白日与夜晚，有太多快乐的傻笑和深夜的倾诉。现在说出的“再见”，在范丞丞看来，就像是要把心里一块很重要的东西拔除。  
每个人都有不一样的性格，也有生气的时候和闹别扭的时候，但他觉得兄弟很重要，最重要。  
他一直记得，和兄弟们一起走上舞台的时候。

“我有点紧张。”  
范丞丞整了整袖口，小声对身边的蔡徐坤说。  
“……也不是第一次上舞台了，紧张什么……”蔡徐坤笑了笑，还想说什么，却被一边的陈立农抢去了话头。  
“可是坤坤你刚刚在化妆的时候……”  
“住口！”蔡徐坤作势要打陈立农，这一闹，好不容易安静下来的九个人再次撕扯了起来。  
要不是梅奔场馆的工作人员来制止他们，这九个小孩看起来像是要当场把舞台拆了。  
第一次fan meeting就是明天了，提前来踩场排练的孩子们过于兴奋，顺流程的时候还好，自由踩场的时候就如同一群脱缰野马一般拉也拉不回来了。  
原本弥漫在众人之中的紧张感也随着这野马的马蹄而烟消云散。  
“真的好大哦——”尤长靖眼中难掩兴奋，在舞台上来回打着转，“我们能在这——么大的舞台上表演，太好了吧！”  
“这——么大的舞台上，谁忘动作谁丢人啊！”范丞丞忍不住揶揄刚刚因为太紧张而同手同脚的尤长靖，全然忘了自己刚刚也紧张得直咽口水。  
“哎，你说。”陈立农戳了戳身边的黄明昊，“明天会坐满嘛？真的会有这么多人来看我们吗？”  
桃浦的小孩说着问句，眼中却亮着期待的光。  
“会的。肯定会的bro。”Justin本就还是孩子，笑着伸手，似乎想要丈量未来的宽广与博大。  
“而且，以后肯定会有更多的。”王子异从另一头走来，坐在二人身边。  
范丞丞其实不擅长应对这样的煽情场面，他只是在尤长靖的追打中穿过三人身后，让笑声在场馆的穹顶回荡。  
“行了行了，你们是要把房顶拆了吼。”林彦俊有些笑不动，坐在地上看着几个人继续耍宝。  
“就是！”朱正廷喝了口水，像是忘记了自己方才也是满地乱跑的成员之一，“你们稳重点！”  
“yeah bro，”小鬼凑过来晃悠，“明天我们要把这里的房顶掀了，懂吗，掀，开！”  
他们做到了。  
他们站上了最大的舞台，用尖叫和欢呼掀开了一座座房顶。  
现在的他不再会因为表演紧张，也不再会在彩排踩场时在舞台上和人追逐打闹，范丞丞想。  
但是他永远不会忘记那天耀眼的灯光，与身边的人们。

“我会记得。”  
他一向直来直去，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就绝不虚与委蛇。  
范丞丞捏了捏手上的塑料袋，上了几格台阶，继续说道：“你们永远都是我重要的兄弟，我想和你们一直做队友。”  
“……你还真是很坦诚诶。”林彦俊忍不住笑了一下，“那我们回去的时候你告诉他们。”  
“他们知道，我觉得你们都早就知道。”  
范丞丞没有回头，只是一路向前走着。  
所有人都获得了独自前行的骁勇，也永远愿意将身后留给重要的人们。  
只是……  
舞台很大，容得下所有人的梦想。  
舞台也很小，再也不会装得下所有人，让他们可以并肩站在一起。

/////////

“哎呀，你们已经回来了，我还说发信息没人回。”  
朱正廷从拐角出现后的第一个动作，便是翻看范丞丞和林彦俊手里拎着的袋子。  
“啊——我想喝辣个新出的果汁……”朱正廷脸上写满了遗憾，“我再下去一趟吧。”  
他最近刚换了发型，整个人显得温和贵公子了许多。  
朱正廷一边说话一边和其余二人错身下楼，临了还不忘拍了拍范丞丞的肩：“你别哭了丞丞。”  
“谁哭了，边去！”范丞丞这时候倒是不坦诚了，甩了个白眼给朱正廷，蹬蹬蹬向上继续爬楼。  
“眼眶红得跟啥似得。”朱正廷摇了摇头，和林彦俊对视笑了一下，“你也……”  
林彦俊耸肩，像是要制止朱正廷继续说下去，赶忙说道：“你快去买吧，等下关门了哦。”  
说完便跟上了范丞丞的脚步，马上从指认现场逃跑。  
“一个个的……”  
朱正廷嘟嘟囔囔得继续下楼，一边在内心谴责兄弟们的好面子，一边吸了吸鼻子。  
他并不怕黑，也不怕自己一个人。  
有些事情他一直记得。

新西兰的夜晚还是挺冷的……朱正廷缩了缩脖子想。  
这里的街道到了晚上就一片寂静，方圆几公里都不见一个路人，迷路的朱正廷甚至连找人问清自己在哪都做不到。  
朱正廷从小就是相对独立的小孩，此刻的他其实并没有在害怕。  
他捏了捏T恤的衣角，找了个路边的椅子坐下。  
“不如就等他们来找我吧……”他自言自语。  
即使身在异国他乡的街头，也有一股“他们一定会找到我”的盲目自信。  
然后他们真的找到了。  
“给给给，你真是，绝了你真是。”小鬼一嘴嫌弃，却还是在朱正廷上车后第一个将外套递给他。  
“你知道吗，刚刚丞丞说担心你像子异一样走了。”尤长靖一边开车一边爆料。  
“是我说他衣服还在不会走的好吗？！”副驾上的范丞丞马上反驳，身子扭过来冲着朱正廷试图解释。  
“但是！”尤长靖不死心，继续爆料，“刚刚要我们装不认识你的就是丞丞哦——”  
朱正廷一边搓着还有些冰的手臂，一边乐呵呵地看着自己的兄弟们开始日常的互相揭短。  
事后他才知道，因为自己体内的路痴基因，他不仅没有走对方向，甚至偏离了原本要去的地方好几公里。这城市虽然不大，但也不小，队友找他的时候不知为何鬼使神差地驶上了这条路，便莫名其妙地把坐在路边思考人生的朱正廷捡了回来。  
新西兰的夜晚虽然冷，但是一点也不可怕，朱正廷想。  
可现在，他突然开始觉得，自己是不是有必要在手机里装一个地图APP了。

“……我竟然还嘲笑他们。”朱正廷瞥了瞥嘴，用袖子擦掉滑落的液体，吸了吸鼻子。  
在走出大门的最后一刻，他掏出手机，用前置摄像头看了看自己的面容。  
偷偷哭了就算了，总不能让外人看到吧，他想。  
你一向笑容体面、仪表得体，但永远可以在兄弟面前情绪失控、放声大哭。  
你知道他们也可以这样。  
你希望你们彼此以后，也都还可以这样。

/////////

“嗯……？”  
一边喝着刚买来的果汁，一边上楼的朱正廷，似乎隐约听到走廊的另一端传来悉悉索索的声音。  
这栋楼并不大，但是少年们聚在一起的时候也胡编乱造过一些“闹鬼”的传言。  
朱正廷有些好奇，但隔了一条走廊，什么都看不真切。他几乎没有思索，便向着声音传来的方向走去。  
“……写什么呢？”朱正廷的声音在王琳凯耳边炸开，终于轮到炮仗精被别人吓了一跳。  
“唉呀妈呀，吓死我了！”小鬼手里捏着几张纸，迅速后退了几步，“没事儿没事儿……”  
“……真没事？”  
王琳凯点了点头。  
“……真的？”  
王琳凯疯狂点头。  
朱正廷眨了眨眼，看着面前眼神飘忽的绿发男孩。  
“好吧。”他决定不揭穿这个努力掩饰的小孩，点了点头说道，“那我先回去，等你回来。”  
王琳凯连忙点头称是，目送着这尊大佛缓慢挪走，长出了一口气。  
他看了看手里捏着的纸，上面还写着零零散散的rap字句，隐约可见几个类似“兄弟”“成长”之类的词。  
写歌是他流露感情的方式，也是他记录心情和回忆的最佳手段。  
那些鲜活的回忆仿佛就发生在刚才，但怎么就要结束了呢。

王琳凯其实是怕高的。但是他这辈子上过两次高台。  
一次是跟兄弟，另一次也是跟兄弟。  
“别怕，一点都不可怕，真的！”刚从高空降落后，朱正廷就开始尝试给小鬼洗脑。  
“我不信，你走！你上次在悉尼也是这么说的！”王琳凯全身心拒绝。  
“这有啥好怕的，我跟你说，不去就不是男人！”范丞丞跟着加码。  
“你刚刚可不是这么说的！”王琳凯仍旧不上套。  
“bro，真的还好，你看我，你试试！”王子异使出诚恳眼神攻击，杀伤力max。  
“别骗我！上次黄明昊也这么跟我说！你俩说的一模一样！”王琳凯誓死不从，坚持认为一个坑不能跳进去两次。  
但每次都是，死拖硬拽一番后，他还是上了塔、蹦了极、跳了伞。  
“我真的，我再也不去了。”每次双脚落地后，王琳凯都会这么说。  
“不好玩嘛？”朱正廷凑过来，再次试图洗脑小鬼。  
“你上次也这么说！你还是去了！”范丞丞马上揭穿，“你就是傲娇！”  
“你才傲娇，讨打吗！”小鬼马上出言反驳，但是行动却没跟上语言，大概或许是因为双脚还有些发软。  
“不过说真的。”王琳凯心思倒是活络得很快，“咱们啥时候能把坤坤骗来一次……”  
他怕高，但是如果所有他信任的人都告诉他“你可以的”，那他就会去做。  
八万里高空的风有着恐惧的味道，但是也真的……很爽。  
如果是跟大家一起，那他肯定二话不说就直接上，他想。  
因为信任的都在身边，无论遇到什么都不再可怕。

王琳凯吸了吸鼻子，泪水滴落在纸上，字体晕出一团团墨迹。  
为什么就这么几句，总是写不好呢。  
他叹了口气，收起东西和心情，向排练室走去。  
或许是因为……直到最后也没能九个人一起玩一次极限运动吧。

/////////

王琳凯推门走进房间的时候，其他人已经陆陆续续都回到了最初的房间。  
“快零点了。”  
蔡徐坤突然开口。  
“不知道为什么，我今天一直有一种……老父亲的感受。”小队长环视四周后苦笑。

“就是那种……孩子们都要各奔东西了，的感受。”

毕业意味着什么。  
意味着再也不会有“饭否？”“可，吃啥？”这样的对话，意味着再也不会有一个固定的“家”可以回去。  
意味着你走完了并肩而立的人生道路，必须在十字路口各奔东西，向着自己光明的未来一路前行，永不回头。  
别回头，请不要回头。  
过去自然美好，但是未来一片光明。  
只沉湎于过去，是无法到达想去的地方的。  
终于到了这么一天，所有人微笑着流泪，拥抱，说再见。  
一句“你永远是我的队友，永远是我的兄弟。”便已经足够。  
“再见”，在这里，是“等待日后，金字塔顶再次相见”的意思。

你们就要各奔东西，但眼泪和拥抱会让你记得。  
爱永不熄灭。


End file.
